


And Don't Call Me Virgin

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, TW: Discussion of Child Abuse, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, subverting tropes, tw: scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan Echolls needs help with a problem. Veronica is willing to lend a hand.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 37
Kudos: 99
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	And Don't Call Me Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promptober Erotics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755126) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



> Sweet fancy Moses! Once upon a time, Irma66, MKT, His Beautiful Girl, Kayte, and I, got together to watch Hocus Pocus. Did you know that they refer to one of the main character's virginity seven times? Well, now you know, because we counted.
> 
> Anyhow, things got out of hand and there was a suggestion that a fic needed to be written which used the word "virgin" as reference at least seven times, as well as the word "yabbos." 
> 
> So OF COURSE I had to try it, along with my actual Promptober prompt of "audible."
> 
> But back to our story...anyhow...there are a lot of fics in the fandom where Logan "teaches" Veronica about sex, so why write another one when I could totally subvert the trope and make Veronica the one who teaches Logan about sex?! 
> 
> 10K later....this is what happened. Special thanks to Irma66 who helped make something out of the mess I handed her, having jumped into this fic without really thinking things through (like POV.)
> 
> TW: Discussion of Abuse Scars

The last person Veronica Mars was expecting to see on her porch that morning was dorky, sweet Logan Echolls, in baggy khaki shorts and a billowing blue Polo shirt, giving her a lopsided grin as he held out a coffee and a pastry bag, his eyes firmly planted on hers. She assumed the high blush on his cheeks had to do with the fact that she was still in her pink silk sleep shorts and camisole, and she could have been embarrassed by her hard nipples underneath, if she was the type to be. But she wasn't.

"Hey! How's it going?!" he stammered, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Good morning, Logan. To what do I owe the honour of this breakfast visit?" She glanced to the left and right of her porch, cocking her eyebrow at him. "You realize we graduated from high school last month, right? No need for science tutoring anymore."

A high, nervous laugh escaped him and he crossed his arms, shaking his head at her. Logan was quiet, shy, and filthy rich, and Veronica always thought that there was something cute about the awkward son of two actors. If she looked past the mop of chocolate brown hair that fell in front of his eyes, the smooth, boyish face, and the ears that stuck out just enough to accentuate his dorkiness, she could even find him verging on handsome. Logan came to Neptune in junior high and had stayed around her periphery since then. They were in classes together, but he wasn't a partier, like she was; instead he preferred the company of his Nerd Squad, quietly building airplanes, and creating code to make robots do...well...things. Veronica wasn't much about that, but she was happy to be his lab partner for a couple of semesters just for his humor, and the accompanying A+.

"Yeah. I get that." Dimples appeared in his cheeks as he grinned, his head dropping slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I came to ask you something. For a favour. Kinda."

Leaning against the door frame, she took a sip of her coffee. He got it just right—not too much sugar, not too much cream. Must have remembered what she liked from some of their study ’dates’ at Java The Hut.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Um, should we go inside?" He looked past her shoulder, wide eyed.

"Nah. Here's good. It's a beautiful morning for a chat on the porch."

"Um, it's actually the afternoon."

"Oh..."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she vaguely remembered getting home from the party, just as her dad was on his way out the door for work. There was some tutting and eye rolling, but for the most part, he seemed pleased that she hadn’t come home in the back of one of his Deputy's cars. This time.

"Anyway..." He gave a long whistle, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. "I heard that you dumped Casey Gant after graduation, because you wanted to sow your wild oats..."

Veronica let out a snort of laughter. She had been sowing her oats since she was fifteen years old. Casey was just the guy who was dumb enough to want to date her throughout her experimenting with the opposite sex (and one or two of the same.)

"Actually, I dumped him after he proposed to me on Grad Night, but I guess that was too embarrassing to tell people. The slut angle wasn't."

"Oh." Blush appeared on his cheeks again. "Well, for the record, I don't think you're a slut. _Sexually liberated_ seems like a better term for you, Veronica. I mean, it's not like you slept with the entire football team or anything."

"Yes! Thank you! I have standards." She raised her paper cup in toast, then took another sip.

"Exactly..." Logan's voice dropped and he sucked in a sharp breath. "And I was kind of hoping I could live up to being one of those standards."

She nearly spit her coffee at him, her brain coming to a full stop as Veronica tried to get the gist of his meaning.

"What's that now?"

For a second, he balked, but then squared his shoulders and straightened his spine from its normal hunch, forcing her to look up to maintain eye contact as he seemingly grew taller.

"Veronica, I don't want to go off to M.I.T. a virgin, and I was hoping you would help me...well...teach me...about....well...sex."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes at him, not quite believing what he was saying. In this light, he was downright adorable, and she knew she had seen him hanging out with girls before.

"What about Cindy? I thought you guys were an item?"

"Mac?" He laughed. "No. She's a friend. She's also gay."

"Oh..." Thinking back to her own romp with a girl from Pan High named Lola, she mentally put Mac on the _possible_ list. "I see."

"So, getting back to the matter at hand," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm leaving town for good in a month, hopefully never to return, and I feel like, if I'm going to ever get laid in college, I need to know what I'm doing. And when we were in High School, you seemed to be the person who knew the most about sex, or at least the general consensus was that you were very good at it.”

"Ummm...thanks, Virgin."

"Please stop calling me that."

A crooked grin spread across her face. "Why, Virgin? You obviously don't want to be _that_ anymore. Why shouldn’t I use the word while I still have the chance?"

"For the record, there are many reasons people are virgins and it's not really fair to make fun of them. Just because you aren't doesn't mean you need to make fun of me."

"Fine." She couldn’t help the pout that crossed her face. "But can I make one last virgin joke and thank you for not lighting any strange candles on Halloween up to now?"

Logan rolled his eyes and huffed, a half grin playing on his face. "Really? _Hocus Pocus_ is your jam?"

"Ummm...yeah! Got my own coven and everything. Last year, Lilly, Meg, and I went as the Sexy Sanderson Sisters to Dick Casablancas’ Halloween party. It was a blast!"

His eyes narrowed as the grin spread to create the cutest dimples on his cheeks. "Does this mean you'll help me so I don't light one this October 31 and unleash a bunch of witches on Neptune?"

Wrinkling her nose, Veronica looked him over. The last time she had a virgin was when she was a virgin herself, and it was awful, owing mostly to the fact they were fifteen years old and dumb as shoes, rolling around on his bed while his mother was out of town. Duncan Kane knew nothing about the female anatomy and she knew even less about the male body. It was awkward and it hurt so much, and after, neither one of them felt good about it, and she was just overjoyed she didn’t end up getting pregnant. In hindsight, she knew she had slept with Duncan as twisted revenge for his father stealing her mother from her life, but at the time, it felt like two people in pain, trading one ache for another.

That's why Veronica took it upon herself to find out more about her body and sex. Educated herself. Stole a copy of The Joy Of Sex from the second hand bookstore and figured things out. Not like she had a mother around to ask about it and she damn well wasn't going to ask her dad.

Maybe, if she taught Logan everything she knew, she could save some girl from the painful memory of a terrible first time. Maybe, she could turn Logan into a knowledgeable, considerate lover, and he could go on to spreading pleasure throughout the female population at M.I.T.

"Fine. I'll do it. Virgin."

\----------------------

On Friday night, Veronica sat cross legged on Logan's bed and did a personal inventory. Had she crossed a line in her sexploits? Was she now "for hire" even if no compensation was traded? She was enrolled at NYU in the fall, taking psychology, in the hope of getting out of Neptune and becoming a therapist. Maybe this was part of that desire to help people, and get to the bottom of why people were the way they were. That could have been it, because Veronica was extremely curious about what led Logan to ask her for this help. 

He walked back into the room, in sweats and a black t-shirt and sat down on the edge of the queen-sized bed. While he was gone, Veronica had done a visual sweep of the room. No cameras. No weird sex toys hidden anywhere. Nothing in his room made him seem like he was anything but an ordinary, boring guy. Although the faint hint of Lysol in the room made her think he cleaned for her.

"Whole house is locked, the help are gone, and my parents are most definitely in L.A.," he said with a timid grin. "We won't be disturbed."

"Good. Then I want to start with a gift." Veronica reached over to her backpack, sitting near her on the bed, and pulled out her copy of The Joy of Sex. "This is for you. I've memorized it, but I want you to have it, so you can use it at M.I.T."

His eyes went wide as he took it from her, like she was handing over some holy scripture.

"Wow! Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Use it well." Pulling her knees to her chest, she frowned. "So let's set some ground rules."

"Okay. Shoot." Logan leaned over and put the book on the side table, shimmying up to sit closer to her.

"Number one...Consent 101...I don't care how far your cock is in me, I say stop, you stop. Okay?"

"Oh God, Veronica, I would..."

Rolling her eyes, she put up her hand to stop him. "Just _yes_ or _no_ will do."

"Yes. Okay."

"Same goes for you. Consent is a two way street."

"So you're going to stop calling me Virgin if I ask you to stop...again?"

"I will in approximately...." She glanced at the clock on his dresser and smiled. "Two hours, Virgin."

"Great. Thanks."

"Number two. Total honesty. What I like might not be what you like, so if I check with you and you lie and tell me you like something, it's not cool. I'm going to be honest with you and you need to be honest with me."

"Yes. Absolutely."

"And number three...condoms and lube always. You try and _stealth_ me or anyone else and I find out, I'll find you at M.I.T. and cut your dick off while you sleep in your dorm."

Horror crossed his face. "What does that even mean?!"

"Stealth? Stealthing is when a guy takes the condom off just before they slip it in. I'm on the pill but it's still a nasty thing to do to a human."

"I would never even think to do that!"

"Good," she said, peeling off her bright blue t-shirt to reveal her pink lace bra. "Then you're better than about five percent of assholes out there."

Logan's mouth dropped open, his eyes fixed on her breasts. Apparently, he was over whatever outrage he’d had just moments ago.

"Tonight, we are starting from the top and working down. First base is kissing, but we'll get back to that soon. I want to just cover the basics first. Sex is like Legos..." Placing one hand out, she stacked the other on top. "...it's all different elements that stack together to build something bigger."

"Not gonna lie, the Lego reference weirds me out." Logan chuckled.

Dropping her hands, Veronica laughed. "Sorry. But it's true. I'm going to spend the first hour going over the basics, and then at the end, when we have sex, we're going to put it all together."

Running his hands through his hair, Logan sighed. "This is more involved than I thought it would be."

"What did you think? I'd just come over and we'd fuck?"

"Please don't call it that."

"What? Fuck?"

"Yes." He waved his hands in the air dramatically. "Intercourse. Sleeping together. Anything. _Fucking_ sounds impersonal."

"You asked me to come over, teach you about sex, and help you lose your virginity, Logan. It _is_ impersonal."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Yes. It does. Now do you want me to help you or not? Because I promise you, once I'm done, you'll be a sex-god at M.I.T."

A wobbly smirk crossed his lips and Veronica's heart beat a little faster. At least he was cute. At least he wouldn't hurt her. He was completely unlike any other guy she had been with, which was good. It was even less likely she would fall for him. No, past experience told her that he needed a healthy dose of _jerk_ in him for that to happen, so she felt pretty safe.

"Sex-god, huh?"

"Yes, but only if you listen...and I give you a passing grade at the end."

Licking his lips, he nodded. "Fair enough. Please continue."

"All right then." Glancing down at her chest, she grinned. "These...are _breasts_. Sometimes _tits_ if you're talking dirty. Never boobies, yabbos, hooters, jugs...you get where I'm going with this?"

He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off her. A good sign, she thought and continued.

"It’s also known as second base, and how you handle a woman’s breasts is important and very specific to every girl. I, personally, do not like squeezing, however some women do. If you touch them, check in with the girl and see if what you're doing makes them feel good." She crossed her legs again and reached around her back. "The thing is, lots of guys think breasts are for _their_ enjoyment. They're not. A guy once made me come just by playing with mine. One of the best orgasms of my life. So it's not only about you, but your partner's enjoyment too."

"Okay. Got it."

She released the clasp on her bra and let it fall down her arms. Tossing it to the side, she focused back on Logan, who already had a noticeable erection under his sweats, and she grinned at how easy it was to turn him on.

"Nipples are where the fun begins. Hundreds of nerves at the end of these suckers. Which, by the way, is where we start the touching part of this lesson." Veronica lay back on the bed, still in her jeans, and waved Logan to come over. "What's your first instinct?"

"Ummm...to suck one?"

"Good place to start, however, latching on like I'm your mom is gross." He made a face and she laughed. "Which is why you need to play with them first. Experiment. Lick them. Run your thumb over them. I personally like them to be pinched and pulled, but not every woman does."

"Okay..."

He rubbed his hands together quickly, and Veronica grinned at the consideration for the temperature of his hands. Slowly, he lowered himself next to her and she shifted to her side slightly, allowing him to get a better angle. When his thumb swept over her nipple, it grew immediately hard.

"Good. Like that, Logan."

He continued, sweeping back and forth and her body responded, goosebumps springing across her skin. Lowering his head, his tongue made contact with her nipple, sending a wave of pleasure through her.

"Yes. Do that a little and then you can suck on me."

Listening to her, Logan continued to gently lick her nipple to a hard nub and she moaned as his lips closed around it. When he sucked her, she closed her eyes, focusing on what he was doing.

"If you keep doing this, you'll get a girl wet in no time."

He raised his head away from her. "Which is good?"

"Yes." Her fingers swept his hair off his face so she could see his eyes. "Very good. If it's your first time with a girl, you want her nicely lubed, and the natural stuff is best."

"So I should continue?" he smirked.

"Not yet. We'll come back to this later. For now, I want you to pull off your shirt so I can touch you too." For a split second, horror crossed his face and Veronica frowned back at him. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Pulling away from her, he stood, walking across the room. "Can we turn the lights off or something, maybe....?"

"Logan, what's wrong?" Sitting up, Veronica rose onto her knees on the bed, her hands on her thighs.

He paced, fingers running through his hair. "This wasn't a good idea."

"It was a fine idea, Logan, now please tell me what's wrong."

"I..." Stopping, he glanced down at himself, waving his hands over his body. "I have scars, okay? And they're ugly and I don't want you to see."

"Oh." Veronica's mouth dropped open, her words escaping her.

"Yeah, so maybe if we can do this in the dark or maybe I can leave my shirt on or..."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are the scars why you're still a virgin? Because you don't want anyone to see them?"

He swallowed hard and she could see that his eyes had become glassy as they tried to avoid hers. For a moment, Logan was silent, and she wondered if this was where their night would end. But then he gave his head a quick shake and with a resolved sigh, finally made eye contact with her again.

"Yeah. It is."

"What happened?"

His mouth shifted, left and right, as if he was fighting with himself before he formed his words. When he finally opened his mouth, his voice was hushed.

"My dad. He has a penchant for perfection. When I don't get an A+ on a test, I get one of these..." Logan raised his shirt slightly, showing off surprisingly tight abs, that were marred by a small puckered scar near his naval. "...a cigar burn. I was in sixth grade and got a B+ in science because I was sick the week before the test."

Veronica's stomach churned but she couldn't look away. Grabbing a pillow, she hugged it to her naked chest.

"What else did he do, Logan?"

Closing his eyes, he lowered his head. "I can't."

"You can. Remember what I said, complete honesty with your lover. This is a safe space right now, Logan. You can tell me anything."

He opened his eyes to her finally and sighed again. "Promise me, you won't tell your father. Please don't tell Sheriff Mars. In a month I'll be free of my father and able to live my own life away from Neptune and I’ll never have to worry about it again."

"Logan, I promise, I won't. Just please, show me."

Gripping the edge of his t-shirt, he nodded sadly. "Fine."

Tossing his shirt over his head, he revealed his naked torso to her. For a second, Veronica was dumbfounded at the chiseled form that was hidden underneath the baggy clothes. But then she saw them—the similar scars—one on Logan's chest, the other on his shoulder. Biting her lip, she held her emotions in check. He spread his arms out and turned, slowly, and that's when she saw the thin red stripes, between his shoulder blades.

"These are from his belt over the years. Thankfully only a few left lasting scars or I'd be a real mess."

Swallowing hard, Veronica forced her gaze to linger on him as he spun slowly back around.

"I was hoping that if you taught me about sex that it would give me more confidence and if I actually did get up the nerve to invite someone into my bed, that the scars wouldn't matter anymore."

"Logan, the scars don't matter now."

"They do to me."

She balked, not knowing what to say. Instead, she slid to the edge of the bed and stood, tossing the pillow back to its spot. Moving to him, Veronica lay her hand on his shoulder, covering his wound with her palm. Logan's attention shifted between her face and her bare breasts and she took his hand in hers, raising it to her chest.

"Your scars won't matter to a girl who adores you."

"I just don't want to see her look at me the way you are."

"Look at you how?"

"With pity. I don't want you to pity me."

"I don't pity you, Logan."

"You do. I can see it in your eyes."

"I thought you were looking at my tits?" A guffaw escaped him and Veronica smiled, stepping closer to him. "Am I sad for your experience? Yes. Does it change how I feel about you or this? No." Taking her hand off his scar, she swept her thumb over the puckered skin. "It just means you're as unlucky as I am in the parenting department."

"But Sheriff Mars is a great guy."

"He is," she sighed. "My dad is a hell of a nice guy. Too nice. Let's me get away with murder. But he's been like that ever since my drunk, cheating mother took off."

"I had heard she left when you were young."

"Did you hear that she left after years of cheating on my dad? Did you hear she left with my best friend's father, Jake Kane? Did you hear that she did it on my tenth birthday, after she tucked me in bed that night?"

"I...I kind of heard some of that, yes."

Dropping his hand, she pulled away, strutting back towards the bed, unbuttoning her jeans as she moved. "Does it change your mind about wanting to fuck...sorry... _sleep_ with me?"

"No."

“Good. Because nothing you have told me or shown me has changed my mind either.”

In one fluid motion, she unzipped her pants and pushed them over her underwear and down her legs. Stepping out of them, she climbed back on the bed and spun around, sitting cross legged in her pink lace thong.

"Then come back to bed. Let's do this." Logan's sweats bulged and she cocked her eyebrow at him. "Take off your pants before you get in. Might as well see all of you."

"Um...okay."

Grasping the waistband of his sweatpants, Logan walked towards the bed. He paused at the side of the bed, gulping, then with one quick motion, he pushed his pants down and Veronica gasped at the sight of him, naked and hard, in front of her.

"Oh my God…." Veronica's mouth dropped in shock and she let out a nervous giggle. "You're huge!"

Logan glanced down at himself. His thick cock stood erect, the shaft ridged with pulsing veins. Saliva pooled under Veronica's tongue at the thought of taking it in her mouth, wondering how much of the length she could take before she gagged. The word _delicious_ floated around her brain.

"I am?"

"You are. Trust me, you are."

A cockeyed grin spread across his face. "Okay. Good to know."

Crawling up into bed with her, he stretched out on his side in front of her, his hand bracing his head as he sat up slightly on an angle like some pose from an old Playgirl magazine. Already, he showed more confidence in a short time, and it made her happy to see.

"Did you get the right size condoms for that mammoth between your legs?"

Logan blushed as he chuckled. "I don't know. I think so. Maybe."

Veronica rolled back to her backpack and dug around, pulling out a handful of different condoms and tossing them on the bedside table. She also extracted her lube and placed the tube next to them before pushing her backpack to the ground.

"I have my own supply of condoms, if the ones you bought don’t fit. All different sizes, because again, men can be jerks and think just because they say they don't have a condom it means you will let them get away with riding you bareback."

Frowning, Logan shook his head. "You really don't have a high opinion of men, do you?"

Her breath hitched and she paused in shock. "No. I guess I don't."

"Then why do you keep sleeping with us?"

"I...I don't know…because it feels so damn good?"

It sounded lame as it fell from her lips and she shook her head to get the voices in her brain to stop answering the question more deeply. It was also a lie. She never loved Casey, but he loved her, so she kept going back. And she never found any spark with the other men that passed through her life, so she just kept looking.

"That's as good a reason as any, I guess," Logan stated.

That's when she saw it in his eyes—the pity he accused her of having for him and she flinched.

"Let's get back at this." Laying on her side next to him, her hand reached out to stroke his bicep. "Touch is very important. Spend some time exploring your partner before you have sex."

Her fingers stroked down to his chest, grazing his nipple and he gasped when it hardened. His hand dropped to her hip but didn't move.

"I want you to let your hands wander on me for a minute, Logan." Veronica dipped her head to his nipple and flicked it with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh God." His hand squeezed her hip and she brushed her lips playfully over his nipple as her hand trailed down his chest.

He had a perfectly symmetrical trail of hair that started between his pecs and ended in a tuft surrounding his cock, and she took her time, letting her fingers skim his skin while she continued to nip at his erect nipple with her teeth.

Slowly, Logan's fingers glided down her ass, finding the T of her thong and grazing up her spine, swooping around her ribs back to her chest. His thumb passed over her nipple and she moaned.

When she came to the base of his cock, she stopped, gently stroking his pubic hair and he shivered.

Raising her eyes towards his face, she smiled. "Have you ever had a blow job?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope. Virgin at that too."

"Well, maybe if you're lucky, I'll give you one of those too. Your first time may not last long. If I give you a blow job first, it will buy you some time."

Languid fingers dragged slowly along his shaft and Logan closed his eyes, his chest heaving. Amused, Veronica continued to stroke him and his hands stopped moving on her body, gripping her skin.

"You know...with a cock like this…" she purred, wrapping her hand around him, fingers barely meeting. "You're going to be _very_ popular in college."

"A…..am…..I…." Logan gasped.

Biting her lip, Veronica increased her strokes. "Do you like that, Logan? Do you like how that feels?"

"God…yes…"

He could barely get the words out and Veronica tried not to giggle when he fell onto his back. His belly clenched, showing off a surprising number of ab muscles. Veronica counted two and at least two more in the process and it amused her that the guy she had written off as another nerd possessed the body of an athlete underneath the baggy clothes.

"I can keep…" But that was as far as she got with her thought as Logan's cock swelled in her grasp and he came, hard and fast.

She quickly angled his cock towards his belly as she continued to pump him, allowing the come to spread across his skin. Calling out a barbaric roar of pleasure, Logan's body pulsed and flexed next to her and she smiled, glad she could give him his first orgasm with a woman.

With one last shudder, Logan groaned and she released him, wiping her hand on the sheets. Rolling over, she grabbed a handful of tissues and held them up, scooting back to his collapsed form.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Logan's eyes met hers, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Handing him the tissues, Veronica sat cross-legged next to him, her hand stroking his hair.

"Don't be. It's your first time. It was bound to happen. And now, you won't come as quickly later when you're inside me." Dropping down, she kissed his cheek and he blushed again. "Besides, now we can focus on me again."

A bashful smile spread across his lips and for a second, Veronica thought he might try and kiss her. But instead he sighed and refocused on cleaning himself up.

"Does this qualify for you to stop calling me _virgin_ yet?"

"Nope," she said, popping the p and laying back on the bed, hands behind her head.

He finished cleaning himself up and balled up the tissues, tossing them on the floor, then rolled towards her, his big hand resting comfortably on her belly. Logan's shaggy hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked down at her and she wondered what he would look like with a proper haircut that made him look a little more handsome and a little less dorky.

"Now what, Teach?"

"Oohhhh. You sound like you're loosening up. Maybe we should have started with the orgasm."

Logan's thumb brushed her skin and her abs tightened under his touch. "Maybe we should have."

"Well then, why don't we work on one for me?" Licking her lips, she sighed. "A good lover always makes sure his partner comes."

Cocking his eyebrow, he smirked. "And what does a _great_ lover do?"

Veronica's fingers grazed his cheek, sweeping upwards to brush the hair from his eyes.

"A _great_ lover makes them come _twice_."

A deep chuckle rose in his chest. "So you're going to show me how to be _great_?"

Taking his hand, she slid it lower on her body and his fingers spread awkwardly across her sex. "I'm sure as hell going to try."

Matching her fingers to his, she took note of how long and muscular his fingers felt as he skimmed her body. They weren't rough like so many others she let touch her. They were soft and warm and pliable, allowing her to move them like a glove on her hand. Pressing his middle finger down, she guided him between her folds and she gasped when they hit her clit.

"That, my dear, is my clitoris. You're going to get to know it today. Intimately." She stroked herself with his finger and she involuntarily moaned. "Some women can't come without clitoral stimulation so I'm going to teach you how to treat it properly."

Rubbing his finger in a circle, Veronica bit her lip, holding back another moan as Logan's eyes darted between her face and his hand in hers.

"If you're too hard, it will hurt. Too soft and you'll get nowhere. It needs to be in the middle." She changed to strokes, sliding through her lips. "That's my labia. Also very sensitive. If you can stroke across both with those long fingers of yours, you'll have women following you around campus, begging to get to third base with you."

Logan chuckled, stroking her slowly. "One can hope."

For a moment, she let him drag his finger through her, back and forth as she got wetter and wetter. When the snapping sound of her lube started to echo in the room, she grinned. "That's what you want to hear. That means she's ready for more."

"More?"

"Slide your finger into me, Logan, gently."

The pad of his finger paused at her entrance before slowly moving past her lips, easily sliding through her slick walls. Veronica arched and moaned, warmth spreading through her.

"God, Veronica...you're so soft and warm…" Logan murmured, his finger gently sliding back and forth in her.

Her hips began to move against him and she sighed, enjoying the fringe benefits of this lesson. "Fingers are good. Tongues are better."

"Wait. What?"

Logan's hand stopped moving, a horrified look spreading across his face.

"You don't want me to teach you about oral?"

"I...I do...I just didn't think you would. I mean, it's kinda...intimate."

"Logan, your fingers are inside me. I think we're at the point of _intimate._ But if you're not comfortable, we don't have to do it."

Removing his hand from her, he placed it on the sheets, glancing down her body.

"If you're sure it's okay..."

"Logan, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but I want you to look, just so you know what an actual female looks like," Veronica stated. "We're not all porn stars and pin-ups. All girls are different—including _down there._ I mean, I could get all poetic about the wonder and beauty of the female vulva, but you probably get the idea."

The blush on his cheeks tells her what she needed to know about his nocturnal viewing habits. She made a mental note to ask who his favorite porn star was later.

"All right. How should I do this?"

Veronica jerked her head towards the foot of the bed. "Kneel on the floor. I'll move down for you."

Doing as he's told, Logan slipped down off the edge of the mattress and she scooted down to him, propping herself on her elbows to watch his reaction as she bent her knees, her feet flat on the bed. Slowly, she opened her legs and in her head, burlesque music played, as if she was pulling back a mysterious veil.

His eyes widened and he swallowed, hard, his eyes fixed on her core.

"Play with me," she murmured. "Spread my outer lips and run your fingers on my skin. Find my clit again and lick it. Just try what you feel comes naturally and I'll guide you."

Hesitantly, he reached for her, his fingers grasping her outer labia and pulled her plump lips back slightly and she wanted to giggle as he peered down at her like he was sneaking a peek through some naughty keyhole.

"Nothing's going to jump out at you. You know that right?" Logan frowned up at her and she giggled. "It's fine. Just go for it."

Releasing her, he changed his approach. Taking his index finger, he slid it through her wetness, following her inner labia and she gasped, moaning as she spoke.

"Yes. Just like that."

For a minute, he continued to trace her and wetness began to pool. She loved when guys would just play with her. Too bad so few of them appreciated taking things slow like this.

Gently, he stroked between her lips, spreading her juices along her warm skin, and she arched.

"I like that, Logan. Keep going."

He continued to make slow circles, playing with her, and she relaxed her body for him. That is until the angle of his finger changed and the feel of his nail scraping her delicate skin sent a jolt of pain through her.

"Ow! Nails! Nails!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Logan jerked back in shock.

Grimacing, Veronica shook her head. "It's fine. Not the first time, but please, when you get a girlfriend, remember to trim your nails."

He raised his hands in front of him, wiggling his digits. "All right. Lesson learned. What can I do to make you feel better?"

A sly grin stretched across her face. She knew exactly what he should do to make her feel better. 

"Lick me. Use your soft tongue instead."

"Okay. I can do that," Logan said obediently, lowering himself back down.

Slowly, he spread her again, taking a deep breath before his tongue darted out, sweeping through her and she moaned.

"Mmmmm. Better."

Lapping at her, he murmured, "I didn't think you would taste so good."

"It's all lies set up by men who don't like to eat pussy. Women taste _fantastic_."

Veronica punctuated her words with a groan, thinking about the last girl she fooled around with. Jenny? Julie? Something like that. Whatever her name was, she was amazing.

His thick tongue reached down into her, pressing against her walls and she gasped when he plunged so deep inside her that his lips met hers. Dropping back flat onto the bed, she closed her eyes, content to let him explore her.

When his tongue retreated, he shifted to find her clit with his finger and ever so gently, began to rub her in small circles causing her hips to involuntarily buck against him.

"Just like that, Logan. Lick me. Lick my clit like it's the best ice cream you've ever eaten."

"That's an...interesting...analogy," he laughed, raising his head and she looked down at his smiling face.

"It's true! Just watch what happens."

"If you say so…"

Ducking back between her thighs, Logan pushed back her outer lips with his fingers spread in a wide V and she shivered as her wet clit hit the air. Gently, he licked her, once, twice, and the sensitive nub hardened.

"Keep going. Play with it."

Taking long, languid strokes of his tongue over her, she kept her focus on him as he stared at her between licks, completely in the moment with her. When his head dipped again, he kissed the hood covering her clit, sucking ever so gently.

"Oh God. Yes! That. Where did you learn that?"

"Just tried it." He shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. Keep doing that and alternate licking."

"Your wish is my command," he stated, wiggling his eyebrows at her before dropping his head again.

As he settled back down to play with her clit, Veronica sighed, her fingers finding his hair and stroking it gently. She couldn't remember the last time sex was this much fun. It was usually fast and frantic and while it felt amazing, it was always over too quickly.

Little waves of pleasure rippled through her and Veronica reached for one of her nipples, squeezing it and twisting it gently as Logan worked her. She was nowhere close to coming, but didn't want the soft touch of Logan's tongue to end just yet. It was nice to just enjoy the gentle touch of him. Slowly, her passion built and she found herself needing more, quicker than she had hoped.

Spreading her legs wider, she gasped as she opened to speak. "Slide two fingers in me, Logan, and angle them up and press a bit. Then stroke me and you'll catch my g-spot. Just watch those nails."

"Okay." Doing as he was told, he slowly reached inside her and she bucked when he pressed up into her walls.

"Stop! Yes! There!" She moaned, rising on her palms to look down at him. "Now, with your other hand, pull back the hood of my clit and lick it, hard and fast. Do you think you can do that?"

"Don't worry, I catch on fast." He grinned, his fingers following her instructions.

When his tongue came in contact with her bare clit, she cried out with pleasure.

"God, yes. Keep doing just that and I'll come, Logan."

"Good," he murmured into her delicate flesh and a wave of endorphins crashed through her.

Damn, who knew Logan Echolls would be so sexy, she thought. Dropping down to the bed, Veronica grabbed at her nipples, pinching and twisting them as Logan worked her, faster and faster as she moaned, trying not to writhe against him.

"Logan...Logan…." His name fell from her lips and she closed her eyes, shutting out every thought but the image of his head between her thighs and the feel of his fingers and tongue on her. Her body began to involuntarily shake and she knew she was close.

In an instant, her muscles contracted, then released, sending a rush of pleasure through her as her orgasm rocked her body, her walls pulsing around Logan's fingers as his tongue finally left her.

Veronica's hips jerked against his fingers as her orgasm drew out, long and hard. It seemed like forever since she came like this and when she finally opened her eyes, she spied Logan looking up at her, a wide grin of pride stretched across his face.

"Okay...so...A+ to you on oral…" Veronica gasped and wriggled off his wet fingers, retreating to the pillows above her.

"Wow. Thanks." Logan chuckled, crawling up beside her and flopping down on his side to look at her. "I've always been a pretty quick study."

"Well, you have some natural talent which will take you far." She laughed, placing a hand on his chest. "And the thing is, if you don't feel comfortable showing someone your body, then you can just give each other oral or hand jobs until you do."

For a second, he frowned and she immediately regretted her words until he nodded, forcing a smile back on his face.

"I...I appreciate that. Thank you."

Veronica gave him a small smile in return and for a minute, they lay there in silence as her breathing dropped back to normal.

"Veronica? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Rolling towards him, she propped herself up on her hand, gazing into his big brown eyes.

"You've kind of mentioned a few times about some of the stuff you don't like with sex...and I was just wondering...if guys you sleep with are so bad at it, then why do you do it?"

Her chest constricted at his question and for a moment, it was as if she couldn’t breathe.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Logan added and she shook her head.

"No. It's okay. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

Her mouth went dry and she swallowed hard, gathering her words. "I do like sex. It feels so good and I do like the majority of the partners I've chosen. There have been a few that have left a few not-so-hot _memories_ , you could say, but overall I compartmentalize and move on." Choosing her words carefully, she sighed. "I guess I just haven’t found a guy who I think that could go the distance with me, but that hasn’t stopped me from still looking, you know?"

"Ah. I get that," he murmurs.

Veronica's attention shifted to the scar on his shoulder and back to his eyes, soft and sad as they focused on her.

"Everyone thinks I'm this big slut because I go back and forth with Casey and other people," she whispered. "But they don't know that the first time we tried to date, he dumped me because his family didn't approve of me." Fighting the emotions bubbling in her, she kept going with her story. "So I started sleeping with other people, but then he said he wanted us to sneak around, so we did, but when he didn't want to finally come out and date me in public, I dumped him again." Cringing at the memory, she shook her head. "But then, he wanted to try one last time, before he headed to college. Wanted to go to prom. Wanted to be stupid and propose to me, to spite his family. And when I rejected him, we broke up once and for all."

Focusing back on his pitying eyes, Veronica hardened. "But _I'm_ the slut. Just like my mother who left my father for another man. That's all this town will ever see."

"For the record, I never saw you that way," Logan murmured. "I always saw you as confident. In charge. A natural leader."

"But you asked me to teach you about sex, not leadership," she snipped. "What does that say?"

"I asked you because I wanted your confidence with the opposite sex, Veronica. Not because I thought you were a slut." Logan pointed at his scar and then at his shaggy head. "Look at me. I don't exactly scream confidence when I walk into a room."

"Because you hide," she scoffed. "You hide behind those baggy clothes and shaggy hair. You know, if you get a haircut and some better fitting clothes, it would help how you see yourself."

"Veronica, I'm never going to see myself as anything but a fuck-up. No matter how many A's I get."

A snort of ironic laughter bubbled in Veronica and she shook her head. "Same, Logan. Hard same."

When his hand cupped her cheek, Veronica's stomach flipped and she told her emotions to chill.

"You're not a fuck up."

"Neither are you."

For a moment, they lay there, Logan's thumb slowly caressing her cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes and Veronica's heart began to flutter in a way it hadn't in a while.

"This...this is where we put it all together," she said quietly, trying to direct things back to the task at hand. "Everything I just taught you. It all comes back to this."

"It does? But how does it start?"

Shuffling over to his pillow, Veronica placed her hands on his chest, the little tuft of hair between his pecs tickling her palms.

"It all starts with a kiss. That's where you know, Logan. That's the spark, the moment, you just know whether the person you're kissing is the one you want to sleep with."

His fingers grazed her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear and her breath hitched at the intimate touch.

"What if I don't want to just sleep with them? What if I want more?"

Angling her head to his, she caught the faintest scent of herself on his lips and she smiled.

"Then you'll find that out too." Brushing her lips gently across his, Veronica gave him a soft smile.

Logan parted his lips and she brushed past them again, easing her head back onto the pillow, teasing Logan to come and get her. And hesitantly, he did, his long, lithe body stretching against hers.

When he lowered his head, he mimicked her actions, brushing his soft lips against hers, taunting her, and she threaded her fingers through his hair, applying the barest of pressure to hold him still. Eyes locked, when their lips finally met, little shocks of electricity spread through her. Closing her eyes, she let go, allowing the beautiful tingling sensation of his mouth on hers take over. The feeling spread to her belly, and butterflies appeared, tickling her.

Parting her lips, she gasped and he pressed into her, his teeth knocking hers and Veronica yelped, eyes flying open as he retreated, holding his mouth.

"Ow. Sorry."

Cringing, he sat up, away from Veronica, concern spread across his face.

"It's okay," she laughed. "Shit happens."

"Yeh, but I totally spoiled the mood."

Veronica rolled her eyes and scooted over to him, throwing her leg across his legs and straddling Logan. He grabbed her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing them face to face.

"Sex is funny. And silly at times." Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she grinned. "Try again, this time more tongue, less teeth."

"Okay." He sighed as her lips brushed his again.

Opening her mouth, her tongue swept Logan’s lips and they parted, allowing her to flick his tongue playfully. He responded by catching her tongue with his, his lips pressing hard against hers.

His hands crept up her back, pressing Veronica's body to his and she moaned her appreciation. Letting her eyes flutter shut, she began to lose herself in the softness of Logan's lips and his touch. Her brain began to get that wonderful quiet hum where nothing else mattered but the warmth of the pleasure that was spreading through her body. That's when he shifted, kissing her cheek and she opened her eyes in time to see his head duck down to kiss her neck. As his lips caught her sensitive skin, she moaned in ecstasy, her fingers digging into his shoulder.

"Oh God...Logan...I love that…"

"Saw it in an old movie once," he murmured into her skin, the vibration from his words tickling ever so gently. "Figured I'd try it."

Running her fingers down his back, Veronica hummed with contentment as he continued to suck at her neck. But when his teeth bared and took a little too much skin, she hissed.

"Ow ow ow…"

"Damn."

"No no no...keep going…" she begged. "Just not so much teeth. That's all."

"Well, if you insist." He smirked and returned to his place at her neck.

Slowly, Logan's fingers moved, trailing down her spine, sending shivers through her body as he kissed her skin. Pressing her hands to his abs, Veronica skimmed his rippling muscles. Finding his cock, she stroked it gently and he moaned into her neck.

"Damn, Veronica…"

"Put it all together, Logan," she whispered. "You know what I like now. Get me ready for you."

When his hand grazed her nipple, she gasped but it continued, stroking down her skin to her soft, wet flesh. Logan slipped two fingers through her folds, catching her clit, and he pressed against the hard nub, making small circles with the pads. Arching from him, Veronica cried out and he moved his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue as she moaned. Slowly licking her, back and forth, while stroking her clit sent ripples of pleasure though her and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter, much faster than before.

"You really are a quick learner," Veronica murmured through gritted teeth, trying to delay her orgasm.

"Have a good teacher."

That was the last thing Logan said before clamping down on her nipple, sucking it hard and deep between his lips and she gripped his cock, speeding her strokes, hoping he would give her some relief from the shaking rush of endorphins shooting through her veins.

It was all so intense. The verbalizing of her needs. Him listening and acting exactly how she wanted him to. The glorious feel of his lips on hers and his fingers stroking her body. And suddenly, part of her wished she got to have her first time over again, with Logan.

Emotion caught in her chest and she gasped, trying to keep control of her mind and her body. Releasing him, she scrambled out of his grasp. They needed to get this over with. It was all becoming too much.

"Condom. Now," she directed as she rolled to the nightstand, grabbing a foil packet marked XL and the bottle of KY Jelly. "Have you ever put one on?"

"No. But I've seen pictures and…"

"No time for that," Veronica murmured, putting the package in her teeth and ripping it open. "I'll do it. You lay down on your back, watch, and learn."

Extracting the condom, she held it up in front of her lips and blew into it, making the tip billow slightly up. "Make sure it's the right way first. Really important." Scooting over to him, stretched across the bed, supporting himself up on his arms so he could see her. "Step two, pinch the tip so it doesn't pop when you come. Also extremely important."

Holding the tip, she positioned it over the head of his cock and began to roll the edge down his shaft. Logan winced as she pushed the sheath down over the soft ridges and veins of his throbbing cock but she continued down until it was at its full coverage.

"And there. Voila. Almost good to go." Reaching back for the lube, she popped the top. "Open your hand."

Frowning, he gave her his palm and she squeezed a dollop from the tube onto his fingers. "Spread it on the condom and then some on me. I'm probably fine, but if you end up deflowering some other virgin with that thing, she may not be able to walk for a week after. Might as well teach you how to avoid that."

Chuckling, he shook his head as he slathered the lube on himself. "It's nice that you're thinking of the _other girls_. Gives me hope that there will be some."

Laying on the pillow next to Logan, Veronica sighed. "Just promise me you'll make their first time memorable in the best possible ways."

He frowned, deep concern filling his eyes and her heart fluttered with panic, wondering if she's said too much.

"You didn't get that, did you?"

Pain memory shot through her momentarily, then disappeared, leaving only its cold reminder on her skin.

"I didn't," she whispered. "But that doesn't mean that you can't have a better experience, and pass it on to others."

"Or...maybe we can pretend."

"Pretend? Pretend what?"

Logan's slick hand slipped between her lips and she gasped as the cold jelly, on his warm fingers, spread across her entrance.

"Maybe it's just being the son of two actors that makes me think this way." His voice was deep and husky with lust and just listening to him, as he caressed her in the most intimate way, turned her on quickly. "But what if we just pretend that it's your first time again too?"

His fingers reached inside, finding her g-spot again and she arched to his touch. Closing her eyes, Veronica allowed Logan's words to roll around in her head. Maybe this could be a reset. Not the first, but the last. The last time she had sex with anyone in Neptune. In a few weeks, she'd be gone, starting a new life, where no one knew or cared about her family or her past. Maybe, if she concentrated really hard, Logan could help her forget all those who came before him.

"Yes," Veronica whispered. "Yes, Logan."

Her fingers slipped through his hair, pulling him to her, lips brushing together, teasing, playing as he stroked her, and she spread her legs wider, in silent invitation to him.

Reading her cues, he slipped his fingers from Veronica and rolled above her, keeping his weight off her body, but his lips still kissing hers. Reaching between them, she found his cock and positioned it so the head was nestled against her wet core. She released his lips, pressing her forehead to his, their eyes meeting.

For a second, Logan held himself in check and she nodded, her body trembling for more. Lowering his weight, he gave a short thrust and gasped as he connected with her then pressed deeper. When he paused again, Veronica focused on the delicious feel of her muscles stretching around him.

"Keep going. Please, Logan, I want all of you."

Biting his lip, he applied more of his weight, easily sliding through her wet core until their hips connected, flush with each other.

Logan paused again and she shifted her hands, grabbing his shoulders and gripping them, trying to hold herself off as long as she could.

"I...I'm supposed to think of baseball, right?" he whispered and she couldn't help the high laugh that escaped her.

"Yes. If you want this to last longer than three seconds."

"Okay," he groaned. "I can do that."

Giving him a soft kiss, Veronica grinned up at him. "Don't worry. Find a rhythm with your thrusts and I'll do the same." Rolling her hips down and then up again, he moaned at the sudden friction and she giggled. "Just like that."

Pulling out of her slightly, he slid back with one long stroke and this time she moaned, feeling the spread of her muscles widening to take him as pleasure flowed through every inch of her body.

"Like that?"

Logan did it again, with agonizing slowness, and she arched under him, letting out another deep moan.

"Yes. Yes, just like that. God, Logan, you feel so good."

Veronica began rolling her hips again and in short time, they found their rhythm, rocking gently together, shocks of ecstasy rippling through her. Focusing on the feel of him, inside and out, Veronica closed her eyes, allowing deep mewls of pleasure to rise from her lips. Soon, Logan's voice joined hers and their movements increased, faster and faster until sweat sprang from her skin and her nails dug into his muscles.

"Logan...oh God...so close…"

"Open your eyes, Veronica. Look at me."

She did as he asked to find his deep brown eyes gazing down at her with intensity, his jaw set firm as sweat glistened on his skin. He tossed his head back, his bangs falling to the side so she could see him—really, truly see him. The cut of his strong jaw. The little ripples in his forehead. The pressed line of his lips. Everything. The intimacy of being fully and completely present with him nearly overwhelmed her and as her heart swelled, she felt the first pulse of her orgasm take hold.

"Oh God. Logan!"

Arching to him, Veronica came hard and fast around his cock, little white dots appearing in front of her eyes as her body shook with pleasure.

"Veronica. Oh fuck, Veronica!"

Logan's body stopped for a second as his face contorted before he released a loud groan of pleasure and she felt his cock throbbing inside her. His eyes rolled closed and she smiled, watching his orgasm ripple over his tight body.

His breathing was as ragged as hers when he opened his eyes and she laughed, clasping his cheeks and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Can't call you Virgin anymore, huh?"

"No," he laughed. "Guess not."

Biting her lip, Veronica held his gaze. She wished she could let herself believe this was her first time. She wished it had been funny and strange and magical. But it wasn't and there was no erasing it.

Suddenly, Logan's body on hers felt constricting and she wiggled under him, trying to get away. He took her cue and slowly extracted himself, dropping down onto the bed as she sat up, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his palm resting on her back.

"I...I'm fine." Glancing over, she jerked her head at his crotch. "You should get rid of that condom before you get too soft."

"Okay." Logan rolled away from her, his back turned to her and she heard him grunt a bit as he dealt with himself.

Slowly, she slipped to the other end of the bed, placing her still shaky feet on the carpet. Bending down, she grabbed her underwear from the floor and began to pull it on.

"Hey. You're getting dressed."

"Yeah. We're done."

Slipping on her bra, she fumbled with the clasp, her eyes lowered to the ground. The bed began to move and Logan's hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"I...I thought you would stay. At least for a little while. We could lay in bed together? Maybe talk some more?"

"If cuddling's the best part, we didn't do it right," she mused, finally catching all the clasps of her bra, her heart beating for _flight._

Her words were met with deafening silence and she squeezed her eyes shut, steadying herself.

"I just thought...I just thought you could stay for a while. Maybe order pizza and watch a movie." Logan sighed. "Maybe try and make this feel less like a _fuck_."

Veronica's heart twisted so hard she wanted to cry. She came into this thinking she could give Logan some amazing experience, so different from her own first time, and in the end, it was all just a _fuck_ of a different sort.

"I'm not looking for you to fall in love with me. I'm just looking to get to know you a bit better so this doesn't feel so impersonal. That's all."

That's when Veronica wished. She wished again to turn back time. Maybe if she let someone hold her, for just a while longer, or asked them about their lives past the end of their dicks, she wouldn't feel as lonely as she did, right this minute. Maybe, she just needed to let her guard down and see what would happen.

"I'm sorry, Logan," she started slowly. "I don't have much experience with the emotional side of these things."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out."

She couldn't help but chuckle at his words and she shook her head as she turned to him, arching her eyebrow at him.

"That being said," Veronica huffed. "I am willing to stay and have pizza and maybe a movie."

Her stomach grumbled and he laughed as she frowned at her belly. Using the distraction to his advantage, Logan reached across the bed and grabbed her around the waist as she screamed, laughing when he deposited her onto his bare lap, his arms wrapping around her in a playful hug. Wiggling in his grasp, she giggled, as her arms dropped over his shoulders. When their movements slowed, she bit her lip and looked into his twinkling eyes as he smiled back at her.

"You know, Logan Echolls, you're more fun than I imagined you could be."

Tossing his bangs out of his face, he grinned. "I'm always glad to amuse."

Veronica's stomach tickled with glee. Pizza and a movie. That was all. How could that go wrong?

\-------------------

Looking down at the frying pan in the water, Veronica scrubbed harder, watching her fingers push against the metal.

"Out, out, damn spot," she muttered.

Blinking, her mind flashed back to Logan's hands, drawing across her naked belly.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn!"

It had been four days since her night with Logan. Four days of her trying to distract herself. Four days of random sexual flashbacks at inopportune moments. Four days of remembering the way she straddled him on the couch, as the credits to The Big Lebowski played behind her on the big screen in the projection room. Four days since they laughed and showered together in the big glass stall of his bathroom. Four days since she slipped from his grasp as he slept and slunk home.

This one got too close. She let him in, traded stories and secrets. There was no forgetting him, no matter how hard she tried. Veronica only hoped she could leave at least a bit of the pain behind when she went to New York.

When the doorbell rang, she jumped, dropping the pan in the water and she turned, seeing a shadow on the porch through the window. Curious, she wiped her hands on her jeans and walked through the kitchen to the door.

Pulling it open, she gasped at the sight that greeted her.

There was Logan, hair buzzed short on the sides, a thick whisp of dark hair pushed back on top so she could see his face. A tight black t-shirt with the words E=MC² stretched across his chest and it matched his fitted black jeans. In his hands were a big bunch of colorful flowers. But when her eyes reached his face, it was firm. Serious.

"Logan..." she murmured and he stepped forward, swallowing hard.

"Look, Veronica, I totally screwed this up and I know it."

She opened her mouth to protest and he raised his hand to stop her. So instead, she bit her lip, keeping the giddiness that was bubbling inside her from spilling out.

"I just...I want a chance to get to know you—really know you—without the complication of sex getting in the way." He squared his shoulders and puffed up his chest and she couldn't help but be proud of his confidence. "Which is why I'm here. I want the chance to get to know you, in the time we have left in Neptune. I want to take you out for dinner and to a movie or to a club. I want to walk on the beach with you and talk about your life, and I want to talk about mine, with you. Somehow, I want to make this better—make this right—so when we both go to college, we are somehow still connected in some way." Logan stepped forward and cleared his throat, awkwardly shoving the flowers towards her. "Because I care about you, Veronica. And you need to know."

Fighting with the grin that tried to spread across her face, Veronica took the flowers and clutched them to her rapidly beating heart.

"How long have you been practicing that speech?"

"Four days," Logan sighed. "Did it seem like it?"

An amused smile spread across her lips and she stepped to him, reaching up to brush through the hair on top of his head.

"You didn't have to do this, but I like seeing your face."

"Yeah, but you can see my ears more now," he muttered and she scoffed.

"Stop it." Standing on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly. "You're just as handsome now as you were four days ago."

A wry grin spread on his face, deep dimples puckering his cheeks.

"I am, huh?"

"Yeah. You are."

Wrapping his arms around her, Logan kissed her slowly, tenderly and it seemed as if her entire body melted into his.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked, dipping his head down to steal a quick kiss on her neck.

With a deep, long sigh, Veronica held him close, closing her eyes as she felt herself fall deeper into his arms.

"That is a yes. To everything."


End file.
